


Soft, glossy panties - baby pink

by Jenchantress_stories



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam Winchester, Fucking Machines, M/M, Sam In Panties, Top Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Wincest - Freeform, bc Dean got the skills to build one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenchantress_stories/pseuds/Jenchantress_stories
Summary: Sam looks undeniable hot in panties. Dean enjoys the view every time.In the furtherst corner of their bunker, Sam and Dean have a room decorated with everything their need for hot, physical love. And thanks to Dean's technical skills, the room contains a fucking machine as well.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 173





	Soft, glossy panties - baby pink

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little, very loose series of short stories in where Sam wears soft, glossy panties. 
> 
> Here are other chapters from my loose series of soft, glossy panties:  
> [Soft, glossy panties - dusky pink (Pre-series & first time)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814856)  
> [Soft, glossy panties - white (Set in Season 1)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474907)  
> [Soft, glossy panties - dark red (Set in season 3)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814394)  
> [Soft, glossy panties - black (Set at the end of season 9 / non-con)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430956)  
> [Soft, glossy panties – scarlet (set in the beginning of 15x20)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191774)

**Set in season 14/15**

Sam's body is hot and sweaty. He's breath hitching in an uneven pattern. He tries to stop drooling, but it's impossible with the gag-ball inside his mouth that silences his groans. His upper body lies on a table that is fixed to the ground, so it can't be pushed away. 

His wrists are tight together on his back, but his legs are free. Nevertheless, he can't move. There's a fucking machine right behind him working him open and soft with rapid thrusts. A machine that fucks into him for several minutes now while the lube runs down his thighs. A steady rhythm with an audible humming from the engine and wet sounds from his body. Sam can't move either forwards nor backwards. It's not like he wants to, despite the building need becoming close to unbearable.

Dean walks in front of him, all dressed and caresses his brother's sweaty hair before he crouches into his sight.  
_”How's my pretty boy doing?”_ Sam smiles, eyes lustful, nodding as a sign that he's doing fine. Checking on Sam is important. Dean likes him to suffer a little, but never in a bad way.

Sam's solid, trapped body is a delicious sight. Pearls of sweat glistering everywhere. Dean used his technical skills to build a little machine out of old car parts that fucks his little Sammy until he's all soft, wet and needy. Every minute or two, he adds more lube for a smooth experience, while he sets the engine a little faster. The soft-gleaming baby pink panties a pulled down just a bit, exposing his hole but still trapping his hard cock. The front is soaked in pre-cum and he's yearning for a few strokes but in vain. The soft-pink stocking suit his soft pink harness perfectly.  
The gentle colour is such a beautiful contrast to his strong body. 

Dean watches him squirm and mewl all demanding as he adds more lube before setting the machine into the highest setting, now violently fucking a loud moaning Sam.  
_”I know you can take it. Next time, I'll install a bigger dick for you, stretching you wide open like a boy pussy. All open, dripping and wet for me.”_  
Sam can't hear Dean, being too loud himself. 

It's a mesmerizing sight. Watching Sam losing all control of himself, leaking and begging. His mind is shut and it's all physical need. Dean has to restrain himself hard not to give in too soon. Pushing the fucking machine's dildo into his tight brother's hole makes him hard as fuck (literally), but the result is definitely worth it.

He steps around, positioning himself in front of Sam, letting him watch how Dean opens his fly. He's all solid and leaking himself. Preparing Sam like this is like preparing a treat. It might takes a while, but it's so delicious in the end.

The room they decorated for this kind of fun is one of the furthest from the library, well hidden in the bunker. They stored all their toys in there and added a number of hooks on the wall and ceiling, so Sam can be tied in all variations, turning him into a wet mess begging for relief. A game they both enjoy equally. 

Once he put Sam on that table for 45min, machine set in a constant medium speed, until Sam was crying for release. Dean knows how he can give Sam the good kind of agony, knows exactly how much he can take and what lines are not to cross. 

But now the machine is in full speed, shaking Sam's body as Dean takes off the gag-ball and pushes his cock in. Sam's now drooling even more, licking and sucking on his sensitive tip generously. Both hands in Sam's hair, he fucks his face with short but rapid movements. Not too far in so his tongue can play around, tasting all the pre-cum and his salty skin. 

_”Good boy, you take it all, don't you? My sweet, pretty bitch, just begging to be fucked.”_ Wet sloppy noises come from his mouth, his lips deep red and shiny with saliva. Dean looks down to him before he sends his whole length down his throat, balls squeezing on his chin as he cuts him of air for a moment. 

Sam loves it being dominated like his by Dean. Giving up all control for a while, being handled and free of responsibility. At the same time, Dean enjoys having total control of the whole situation. It's not something he finds in everyday life, but in this room. Everything and everyone down here is under control.

He pulls the shiny dildo back out and Sam pulls a deep breath in. The air feels cold around his gaping entrance. Dean walks behind him, ready to give in. With the machine switched off, the room becomes silent except for their panting.  
Still completely dressed but with his hard dick hanging out, Dean crouches down to look into his brother's face.  
_”What shall I do next with my pretty bitch?”_  
_”Fuck me.”_ Sam's eyes were all glistening from arousal. He really needs it when he talks like that.  
_”Do you want me to switch the machine on again?”_ Dean asks, stroking himself.  
_”No, no... you...”_  
_”What me?”_  
_”Fuck me, please...”_  
_”With my fingers?”_  
_”No, your... your dick...”_ Sam's voice was more breath than sound, his breath constantly hitching of excitement.  
_”What about my dick?”_ Dean knows he's being mean, but he loves watching Sam struggle like this, knows how much he dislikes that kind of vocabulary.  
_”Your dick in me... I mean, in my... my ass. Please, I need you to fuck my ass, please, Dean, just...”_

Sam's aroused to the point where it messes with his brain, where the smartest man Dean knows is a babbling mess, demanding relief and satisfaction.

Dean grins, stepping behind again. Sam's entrance is dripping with lube and all dark pink and puckering.  
Poking and teasing the entrance with the tip of his cock until Sam complains: _”Please, Dean, I need...”_  
_”I know exactly what you need...”_

He impales the soft ring of muscles and slides deep into him. He gently thrusts a few time and is shocked about how close to coming he is already.  
_”Fuck... you're a little too good now.”_

The hot, velvet inside of Sam's body that surrounds his cock is just perfectly soft. Dean moves carefully, he doesn't want to end it yet, wants to enjoy this sensation a little more while groaning his brother's name, praising him and _his little boy cunt_ for being this good.

Having Dean penetrating him with his hard, solid cock, invading and taking him – it gives Sam a warm tingle that runs through his whole body. Stretched open and wet, feeling every inch of his brother's dick entering deeper, brushing over his sensitive spot back and forth. Sam moans in pleasure, mewls to demand more, groans to praise his whole body. _"Please Dean, please, I need you."_

__

They let themselves go and give into everything their body needs. It's loud and dirty. Nothing's holding them back. It's peak sensual. 

__

Dean takes a deep breath in, determined to give Sam at least a few hard thrusts, because he has been such a good boy and deserves it.  
_”Here we go.”_ Nails digging into his pelvis as Dean's hips violently slam against his brother's buttocks, fucking him like that machine before, hunting for that perfect moment.

__

Sam just wishes he'd stroke his cock as well, as it is still hard and leaking beneath the table, waiting for attention, but Dean's hands are clutched onto Sam's hips. 

__

_”FUCK!”_ Dean yells as he comes a tiny bit too soon for his own taste. He spills it all deep inside his brother, fucking himself through it until all strength leaves him.  
_”Sorry Sammy... you were a little too good this time.”_  
Sam whines a little, still fully aroused but now with an empty ass. 

__

Opening the knots on Sam's wrists, Dean squeezes a bit of lube on his brother's sweaty hands before sitting down on a big cushion, leaning at the wall. 

__

Sam drops on all four in front of Dean and jerks himself off, with rapid movements of his right hand, up and down his cock. It's a matter of seconds until Sam moans out loud, shooting his load across the floor, finally relieving himself. As he milks himself a little more to squeeze it all out, Dean enjoys the sight: Cum dripping of his front and back, sweaty streaks of hair in his face, the soft satisfaction in his eyes, the baby pink harness decorating his chest, the stocking in the same colour around his ripped legs. 

__

There is no prettier human being on this planet.

__

Sam lays down beside Dean on another cushion, head on his brother's lap, who gently strokes the wet hair out of his face. Both are closing their eyes, waiting to gain the energy to go for a shower.

__

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! ♥
> 
> Here are other chapters from my loose series of soft, glossy panties:  
> [Soft, glossy panties - dusky pink (Pre-series & first time)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814856)  
> [Soft, glossy panties - white (Set in Season 1)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474907)  
> [Soft, glossy panties - dark red (Set in season 3)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814394)  
> [Soft, glossy panties - black (Set at the end of season 9 / non-con)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430956)  
> [Soft, glossy panties – scarlet (set in the beginning of 15x20)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191774)


End file.
